In Love with Judas
by Danyeda Goofy Panterita
Summary: Semi-Gameverse!.:. Él era un Rey, sin corona, que atentaba contra sus ideales .:. Él era una Oveja descarriada que no podía ver la verdad.:. LIGERÍSIMO IsshuShipping – BlackxN .:. Inspirado en la canción Judas por Lady Gaga .:. One-Shot


Disclaimer: si pokémon me perteneciera… bueno... para empezar sería hombre, cincuenton, japones y millonario.Y pues soy mujer, de edad desconocida, mexicana... y economicamente estable.

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias:<strong>  
>-Posible OoC<br>-A lo mejor incongruencias con el juego *se le olvida a la autora* que lo hago a memoria, y hace como un mes que lo pase  
>-UN MUY LIGERO BlackxN pero apenas y lo notas.<br>-Esta bien raro ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>-1-<strong>

¿Acaso estaba haciendo algo malo?

¿Estaba mal querer ayudar a sus amigos los pokémon?

Si no era así, entonces… ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué aquel chico no le entendía?

Cuando lo vio en Accumula, supo que era diferente a los demás. Él no libero a sus pokémon, se quedó con ellos, sí, pero tampoco dijo que estaba loco como todos.

¿Qué también eran sus amigos?

Si eso era cierto, _él_ no tendría por qué guardarlos en esas horribles pokébolas, que no hacían más que limitarlos. Y muy a contra de sus propias ideas, lo enfrentó en una batalla. Su padre tenía razón. Solo así les haría entender.

Pero ellos estaban felices a su lado… y perdió.

¡El resultado fue increíblemente extraño!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eran felices así?

Entonces lo entendió, el era especial… sí.

No buscaba poder como el resto de los humanos, pero no era débil, amaba a sus pokémon. _Él_ no era _blanco_ o _negro_. Era algo más…

Era como él.

Tan como él, que sería el héroe perfecto. _Él_ podría hacer un mundo mejor a su lado…juntos…

Pero… ¿Estaría de **su** lado?

**-2-**

Eso que hacía no estaba bien. Lo sabía

Separar a los pokémon de los humanos. Simplemente no era posible, bueno lo era… pero por alguna razón estaban juntos ¿o no? Todo lo que se le había sido enseñado desde chico, de cómo los pokémon y los humanos eran amigos, se ayudaban mutuamente y tenían peleas para crecer ambos en un proceso de maduración y fortaleza… ¿No podía estar equivocado o sí?

Muchas veces dudaba al respecto, siempre que lo enfrentaba, que peleaba contra él. Cuando su intensa y determinada mirada verdosa lo detenía, y aun antes de hablar sabía que quería una pelea.

Siempre que se encontraba con N, el chico revolucionaba su mundo entero, o su forma de verlo. Con su voz lo atrapaba, con sus palabras lo envolvía, y aunque sus métodos fueran contradictorios, ciertamente podían convencerlo. Después de todo el chico llegaba a un nivel de pelea con esos pokémon salvajes, a los cuales el jamás podría haber logrado con sus pokémon… al menos no en tan poco tiempo. Y verlo a él, un chico tan raro e introvertido, ¿y porque no? hasta escalofriante, actuar de una manera tan natural con ellos, podría convencer a cualquiera…

¿O solo a Black?

**-3-**

No, no quiso estarlo. El no quiso ser su amigo.

Bien, si así _él_ lo quería. Pero eso no cambiaba las cosas. Ambos eran los héroes, reyes…

Pero _él_ era un rey sin corona que atentaba contra Sus ideales.

**-3.5-**

Ciertamente, no podía hacerse de la vista gorda, y creer que él estaba bien. No podía. Si bien sus ideales eran bien intencionados, no era la forma; robando pokémons y atacando entrenadores.

Así es, N no era malo, sus intenciones tampoco. Lo malo fue esa falta de contacto humano durante su vida

El chico no era más que una oveja descarriada que no podía ver_ La verdad._

**-0-**

Y en ninguno de los casos, se pudo ceder.

¿Cómo cuando lo que estaba en juego _era una ideología_ tan pura pero _manchada __por __la intolerancia_?

¿Cómo cuando lo que estaba en juego era una verdad tan subjetiva que solo era medida en una batalla?

Pero, solo así alguien tendría razón

¿O no?

**-Holy-**

Era curioso que el mismo fuera un rey. No se sentía real. Pero según N lo era, ambos eran iguales, no por nada tenían a un pokémon legendario. Zekrom de su lado y del chico extraño estaba Reshiram.

Sí, N tenía razón. Y tal vez, cuando lo conoció, lo hubiera puesto en duda además de insultar al extraño chico, pero no ahora.

El ahora era diferente. En el ahora, el chico había recorrido todo Unova hasta llegar a la liga, donde se encontró con él. Le haría ver la verdad. Y no era la verdad absoluta, sería estúpido suponer que la sabía. Era la única verdad que el chico delante de él necesitaba.

**-Fool-**

Cuando dijo que sabía que llegaría… mintió. Le sorprendió verlo ahí. Sí, dijo muchas cosas parecidas, pero creyó que lo tomaría como un loco. Pero hey, ahí estaba, eso estaba bien. Ahora le haría ver que él estaba en lo correcto, que sus sueños se llevarían a cabo.

Y que desde un principio debió haber estado de su lado.

Porque _Black_ era el único humano que le agradaba tanto… y eso era un problema.

**-Still in love with Judas-**

Había terminado. N se había ido, Black se había quedado atrás.

Y había dos palabras que cada uno recordaba, cuyo significado exacto conocían.

"Me agradas."

"Tú también."

**FIN 8D**

* * *

><p>Espero descubran al judas de esta historia y el significado exacto de las palabras… y obviamente quien dijo que.<p>

Algún día sabré porque no me gusta ser explicita y prefiero dejarlos en la confusión o pensar. Según sea el caso. Tal vez la única forma en que puedan comprender esta cosa totalmente, es si entran en mi mente y escuchan la canción de Lady Gaga mientras lo leen.

* * *

><p>N y Black son dos personajes altamente manipulables para mí. Más el primero que el segundo, y con manipulables me refiero en el sentido de escribir sobre ellos.<br>Y si hallaron el shonen-ai aquí, bien por ustedes, y quien crea que N es el activo en CUALQUIER tipo de relación… el pinche juego de pokémon BW les pasó de noche ¬¬

No me queda nada más que decir que espero les haya gustado esta cosa rara :3

Los amo por leer y…

¡Reviews plis!


End file.
